


Buns in the Oven

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Ron at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buns in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Ron aparated home with a pop and tossed his cloak over the back of a chair. He was too tired to walk the extra ten feet to the closet and hang it up. Ron threw himself on the couch and his eyes shut. 

“Hard day at the office, Ronald?” 

Ron smiled and nodded sleepily. “Pushing papers, writing reports, killing a Death Eater.” 

She kissed his cheek. “Congratulations, sweetie.” 

“That’s it?” He yawned. “A year of my life tracking him down and finally cornering him and all I get is a ‘congratulations’?”

She kissed him properly, easing his mouth open, kissing sweetly and gently. He forced an eye open and saw that she was wearing a short skirt and her Weasley sweater—a pale blue with a bronze ‘L’ in the middle of the chest. And he noticed she smelled amazing. 

He opened his other eye and pulled back. “Have you been baking?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Warm, just out of the oven.” 

Ron sighed happily. “I know you really miss travelling, but I’m glad to have you home for as long as I can have you.” He reached out and placed his hand on her abdomen. She’d only just begun showing but it made her face light up every time he called attention to it. “I can’t wait to share our lives with a little one. But for now… that bread is all mine.” 

Laughing, she kissed him again.


End file.
